


The Eyes of Anyone

by brilligspoons



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 10:54:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brilligspoons/pseuds/brilligspoons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Mike wore a dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eyes of Anyone

**Author's Note:**

> darthjamtart writes me kitten!fic, I write her crossdressing!fic.

1\. _Just Because_  
Mike steps out of the dressing room and twirls around in a circle before settling back down. The skirt rustles pleasantly while it's in motion, and the color matches the shirt much better than the one he'd tried on previously.

"I think this might be the one," he says. "It feels right."

"That's the ugliest outfit I've ever seen," Donna says. "I can't say I'm surprised that you picked something truly heinous for me to wear, but I wish I was."

"What's wrong with it?" Mike asks. He twists and examines his backside in the mirror.

Donna sighs and gets up from the bench, walks over to him and begins unbuttoning the shirt he's wearing. "Chartreuse is not your color, first of all, and it's definitely not mine," she says, speaking slowly as if to a small child. Mike wrinkles his nose up in annoyance but stands still while she undresses him. "The skirt is fine, but there is no universe where fuchsia and chartreuse should ever be next to each other." She pauses and stares at his chest, considering. "I'm thinking navy blue for me, and maybe cream for you if I can find a shade that doesn't wash you out, Snow White."

"I didn't think it looked that bad," says Mike. But Donna is already halfway across the store, flipping through rack after rack of filmy blouses and other loose-fitting tops. The salesperson in charge of the dressing rooms gives Mike a look. "What? It really wasn't that bad."

"It's nice that you think that, honey," is the reply before Mike is left completely alone. He turns to face the mirror and pouts at his reflection while he scuffs at the carpet with one sock-covered foot. Donna lets out a triumphant shout from somewhere in the store, and Mike resigns himself to another round of the _trying things on_ game.

2\. _The Pick-Up_  
Mike is nursing a vodka and cranberry at the bar when he feels someone come up close behind him and loom over his shoulders. A low chuckle in Mike's ear and the soft brush of a suit jacket against Mike's bare skin, and Mike knows exactly who it is that's standing behind him. He groans and tries to turn around to explain the situation, but warm hands settle on his hips and hold him in place. Mike's veins ignite suddenly under his skin, and he thinks he's probably glowing bright enough to light up the whole room.

Harvey leans in closer and murmurs against Mike's neck, "Well, isn't this fortuitous, seeing you here this evening, rookie."

Mike swallows hard and squeezes his eyes shut. "How is this at all _fortuitous_?" he says, voice rough. "Because I can think of at least a hundred things I'd rather be doing than being caught by my boss while I'm wearing a sequined mini dress."

"For me, I meant," Harvey says. His lips brush Mike's hear briefly, and Mike gasps loudly. "Now I don't have to imagine what you look like in drag."

Harvey squeezes Mike's hips once, leaving him feeling like he's just been branded by hot irons, and then he's gone in one swift moment. Mike turns around to catch him, but Harvey's already melted into the crush of people. He curses under his breath and debates getting up to leave but gives up when he realizes his legs are shaking uncontrollably. Mike sits staring at the glass in front of him, as full as it had been when the bartender had passed it to him over an hour ago, and tries to regain control of his body.

3\. _The First Sign_  
"I'm telling you," Trevor slurs as he sways into Mike's path, "I'm telling you, it'll be great. No one will suspect."

"Not going to happen, man," says Mike. He grabs Trevor's shoulder and tugs him back just in time to prevent him from falling into uncoming traffic. "Dude, watch it. You could die, you know."

"I know, I know," he says, dismissing Mike's concerns with a wave of his hand. Trevor stops suddenly, and because he's right behind, Mike knocks into him, causing them both to stumble to the ground. Trevor immediately stands back up, using Mike's shoulders as support. They stay like that for a while, the space around them quiet save for cars rushing past on the highway, Trevor leaning on and over him, his weight making it impossible for Mike to get up off the sidewalk. "Just once, okay? We'll go to the party tomorrow night, we'll meet our future classmates, get a feel for college life," Trevor says finally. "It's only one time, Mikey. It'll be fun. You'll make an impression, and I'll stick by you the whole time."

Mike hangs his head between Trevor's forearms and scoffs. "You'll forget I'm there," he mutters. Trevor doesn't respond, just squeezes his shoulders once, twice, before letting go completely.

"Come on, Ross," he says, "tomorrow we'll go shopping. Maybe Jenny can help us pick out something nice for you to wear."

She does, and they all go together, and Mike loses sight of both Trevor and Jenny fifteen minutes after they arrive. He tries not to be disappointed, but there's a bitter taste in his mouth that gets worse and worse as the night goes on and only dissipates when he lets an upperclassman tug him closer by the hem of his dress and push him to his knees.

4\. _The Favor_  
"Hear me out before you say no," Rachel says when she reaches Mike's cubicle.

"Just for that," Mike replies, not bothering to look up from what he's reading off his computer screen, "I am going to say no, because god knows what you're going to guilt me into doing this time."

Rachel pouts. "That thing with the clowns was totally nothing," she says. Mike tilts his head toward her and raises an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm _sorry_ you were finding balloon animals in your drawers for weeks after, but this is really simple and doesn't involve face paint or flowers that squirt water at you."

"Donna couldn't look at me for a whole week. _Donna_ couldn't, did you even know that was possible? Because I sure as hell didn't."

She races around to the other side of his cube and crouches down next to his chair. "Please," says Rachel. Mike sighs heavily looks down at her. She has her best _don't you love me you know you love me now do my bidding_ face on, and he feels himself crack ever so slightly, but he tries not to show it just yet. He hears Harvey's voice in his head telling him to make her work for it, to keep her guessing until he knows all of the terms and can manipulate the situation to his advantage.

"I'll buy you lunch for a week," Rachel says, "from that place by the river you like, the one with the milkshakes."

"Done," replies Mike. "Now - what kind of favor do you need?"

The voice inside his head, the one that sounds like Harvey and Donna combined, _tsks_ at him. _Such a sucker, rookie,_ it says. _One day we'll break you of that._

As it turns out, Rachel is in need of a date, which normally would have Mike excusing himself to an empty corridor to jump up and down in excitement but, for some reason, has him on yellow alert today. This isn't the first time one of them has asked this particular favor of the other - last month it'd been Mike asking her when Harvey had insisted he bring a date to a client's art opening, and only a few weeks before that Rachel had had him pretend to be her boyfriend to get an overly handsy guy to back off.

"It's a dinner party at La La," Rachel says, emphasizing the name of the restaurant as if it's something Mike should already know about. When he continues to stare at her blankly, she rolls her eyes and explains, "La La is one of the hottest restaurants in the Village, and it's having its first year anniversary party this weekend. A friend of mine gave me his tickets because he had something come up, but no one else is free to go. Except you, apparently."

"And what's the catch?" Mike asks. Rachel smiles, and he realizes much too late that he should never have allowed his passion for milkshakes to influence his decision-making.

Four nights later, Mike finds himself standing outside the very brightly-lit La La, decked out in what Rachel called a _cocktail dress_ and his grandmother (when he told her what was going on) called a _sexy nightgown_. Rachel is fidgeting in her suit, tugging at her collar and tie and straightening the jacket like she's afraid they'll fall off. Mike sighs and bats her hands away, then loosens the tie and takes it off her.

"YouTube can only tell you so much," he says as he wraps back around her neck and twists it into a half Windsor knot. "There. Even Harvey would be able to stand next to you without cringing now."

"High praise," replies Rachel. She pokes at his chest. "You're looking pretty fine yourself, Mister Ross. Love the heels."

"Thanks," says Mike. "Thrift shop in the garment district. And no, you can't have them after tonight, they're mine."

She lets out a laugh, then squares her shoulders and jerks her head towards the front entrance of the restaurant. "Ready?" Rachel asks.

"Always," he replies, and she takes Mike's hand and leads him inside.

5\. _The Reprise_  
When he wakes up, there's a beam of bright sunlight streaming through the part of the window that the blinds refuse to cover and right into his face. Mike slowly blinks his eyes open and groans when he notices the low roll of pain cross from ear to ear and back again. He curls up on his other side away from the light and squeezes his eyes shut again as a wave of nausea wells up inside him. It's completely unfair, is his conclusion, that he should have such a horrendous hangover. _There should be an exception made for people drinking to forget their bosses hitting on them while they're dressed in drag,_ Mike thinks, and then he wrinkles his nose and lets out a little despairing sob.

"I can't believe that even happened," he mumbles. Mike sighs and opens one eye to check his clock: 11:47am. He vaguely remembers telling Jenny he'd fix her bike chains if she came over at 1. "Fuck. Fuck everything."

Mike allows himself another minute of being miserable before forcing his body to obey his demands and get out of bed for a shower. He's still wearing the mini dress from the night before, and a glance into the bathroom mirror tells him that his makeup is still mostly intact. _Score one for Maybelline,_ he thinks as he reaches behind him to draw the dress' zipper down.

The doorbell buzzes. Mike curses and wanders back out of the bathroom and past his couch and coffee table to answer the door. He assumes it's Jenny, bored out of her mind waiting for him to call her and let her know he's awake, undoes the chain and lock and swings the door open, only to find Harvey standing in the hallway.

Mike blinks. Harvey smiles ( _predatory_ is the word that immediately comes, unbidden, to Mike's mind) and gives him a once-over.

"Oh, good," Harvey says, "that color really does suit you. I was worried it was just the lighting in the bar."

"Glad I could put your mind at ease," replies Mike, and before he can tell him to fuck off, Harvey slides inside his apartment. Mike sighs and closes the door, then leans forward and rests his forehead on it. "What could you possibly _want_ right now?"

All at once, Harvey is pressing up against him from behind and wrapping his arms around Mike's front, pulling him back to his chest. "I was going to ask you about the Stark acquisition," he breathes into Mike's ear.

Mike doesn't bother stifling the full-body shudder that overtakes him when Harvey's voice rumbles through him. "And now?" he whispers. Harvey chuckles, and Mike moans and grinds his ass back on the hard line of Harvey's cock.

"I think," Harvey says, "the polite thing would be to offer to help you out of this delightful dress."


End file.
